Breetai
Breetai was a male Zentraedi who became the commander of an armada of the Imperial Zentraedi Forces. Biography Legend of Zor Similar to much of his race, Breetai was actually a clone created by the Tirolians following the discovery of Robotechnology and Protoculture at the hands of Zor. During Zor's experiments, it was discovered that he was able to genetically alter lifeforms and even create entirely new races if need be which led to Nimuul ordering him to create a race of gigantic clones. The intention of this was for the newly formed Zentraedi to mine Monopole ore on Fantoma's who's harsh atmosphere had resisted any other attempts at mining it of its wealth. As the Zentraedi were larger, they were more adept at functioning in this new environment and thus immediately deployed as miners. When civil unrest began to spread on Tirol, Nimuul of the newly formed Robotech Masters ordered the Zentraedi to be deployed to quell the riots. Thus, Breetai and his kin were first used as soldiers in this time whereupon they were transformed into a warrior race. Breetai was later deployed onboard the SDF-1 where he served as a warrior under Zor's command during his mission to seed various worlds with the Flower of Life. On this occasion, the Invid struck an outpost they were visited and Breetai was wounded in the struggle in a failed attempt at saving Zor's life. In the aftermath, Zor had sent the SDF-1 along with the Protoculture Matrix to a distant world to keep it away from the Robotech Masters. This led to Dolza commanding Breetai, now fitted with a face plate to mask his wound, to lead a force to recover the lost Battle Fortress. Warrior During his travels, Breetai was known to had encountered an unknown alien weapon that released swarms of micrscopic nanotechnological robots that instantly attacked metallic technology. This encounter saw the destruction of an entire Zentraedi warship and Breetai only discovered it when the machines had infected his eye plate. Ultimately, he succeeded in destroying the weapon before it could spread further and he continued his quest for Zor's ship. His journey would lead him to discover suspicious activity on the planet Rel'nar where a Zentraedi warrior returned but died from a fatal wound. Determined to investigate, Breetai's mecha was shot down by the native race and he was captured. However, he agreed to help them fight off numerous strange monstrous beasts that had plagued the planet. When he confronted the creature, he was knocked unconscious by Invid mecha and taken to their Invid Hive. There, he met with an Invid scientist Tokalyn who had taken a sample of his DNA. Breetai ultimately managed to escape the Invid Hive where he gained the aid of the Rel'narians who created a hybrid satellite so he could contact his fleet. In the mean time, he encountered a new Invid terror in the form of a Zentraedi-Invid hybrid that was formed from his own DNA. With the aid of the Rel'nar, he managed to destroy the creature and his Zentraedi forces succeeded in destroying the Invid presence on the planet. Macross He was a consummate soldier who was a veteran of many battles as well as campaigns. As such, he was assigned with the mission of retrieving Zor's lost Battlefortress - the SDF-1. His experience and tactical prowness was later put to the test during the events of the First Robotech War when he encountered the Human Micronians of Earth. Ultimately, he was forced to renounce his heritage and fought alongside the Humans against the Zentraedi as well as the Robotech Masters. Sentinels Following the war, Breetai became a soldier within the Robotech Expeditionary Force and a close friend of Rick Hunter who had planned for a mission to journey to Tirol in order to make peace with the Robotech Masters. In this time, Breetai joined Exedore in the micronisation process and was fitted with a helmet to cover the scarring by his eye. Onboard the SDF-3, the new fleet departed for Tirol where they arrived at a moment when the Regent had invaded the planet whilst the Robotech Masters themselves had departed for Earth to retrieve the Protoculture Matrix. After the battle, the Space Fold engines of the SDF-3 were badly damaged which prevented them from returning to Earth. In order to assist his Human allies, Breetai agreed to return to his original size along with the other Zentraedi crewmen in order to mine Fantoma of its ore. During this time, he met with a female Zentraedi by the name of Kazianna Hesh with the two striking a romance. In this time, General T. R. Edwards began to grow in influence and his xenophobia began to affect the Zentraedi. Thus, Breetai decided to steal the monopole ore to prevent Edwards from getting it and went forth to find Admiral Hunter who was with the Sentinels in order to combat Edwards growing influence. This saw an REF fleet sent to retrieve him and a battle ensued until a truce was declared. Afterwards, Breetai would accompany Hunter to Tirol during his trial where it was General Edward's traitorous views were exposed. Edwards attempted to flee and Breetai was unable to stop him as his massive size meant that he might have accidently killed the entire Expeditionary Council if he tried. Thus, the renegade managed to escape where he activated a captured Invid Brain to reawaken the Inorganics which he let loose on Tirol against the REF. : Waltrip never finished the comic series though a timeline of future events was produced in a comic issue which would show the giant Breetai die in one-to-one battle against the Regent with the two dying on Optera. In addition, Kazianna Hesh would have given birth to Breetai's son, Drannin. Shadow Chronicles In Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles, Breetai is shown to had remained in his micronised form and accompanied Captain Vince Grant on an assault on Optera to battle both the Regent and his ally Edwards. Breetai leads his Zentraedi warriors in modified Bioroids to launch an assault on the Regent's flagship, the Invid Supercarrier. Many of his brethren were killed but Breetai engaged the Regent in a duel where both were killed when T. R. Edwards fired his ships Synchro cannon at the Supercarrier. Gallery RobotechIIBreetai.jpg|Micronised member of the REF LegendofZorBreetai.jpg|Breetai prior to his injury SentinelsBreetai.jpg|Becoming a giant once again Appearances *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' *''Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles'' External Link *Infopedia Category:Characters Category:Zentraedi Characters